I Love The Way You Lie
by kuroshinjubaozi
Summary: Ada pepatah mengatakan Sebaik-baiknya kau menyembunyikan bangkai Maka akan tercium juga. A Laymin Fic by Umin BAozi
1. Chapter 1

Ada pepatah mengatakan  
Sebaik-baiknya kau menyembunyikan bangkai  
Maka akan tercium juga

~umin Baozi~

Pairing : xiulay  
Cast : Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin  
Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay

Support cast : EXO member  
Rate :hehehe mungkin T  
Genre : Romance, family, tambahim sendiri ya^^  
#awas typo bertebaran

~umin Boazi~

Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay, lelaki tampan yang saat ini sedang duduk manis didalam mobil mewahnya. Tidak. Bukan sedang menyetir, tapi sedang memandang atau lebih tepatnya menanti sang Tunangan.

Yap, Tunangan Yixing adalah seorang gadis yang masih duduk dibangku SMA. Kalian tau, namanya adalah Kim Minseok.  
"Oppa!" Minseok melambaikan tangannya saat melihat lay didalam mobil. Lay segera keluar dari mobil.

"Apakah Oppa sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Minseok yang baru saja berlari menghampiri Lay.  
"Tidak!" Lay menjawab dengan cepat. "Cepat masuk, aku ingin segera pulang" lay mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Minseok. "Aku ingin mencicipi masakanmu atau…mencicipimu?" Bisik Lay.

Plakk  
Dan berakhirlah tangan indah Minseok mendarat diatas kepala Lay.  
"Yak dasar mesum! Kita ini baru tunangan jadi jangan coba macam macam ya!" Tunjuk Minseok dengan tidak elitnya didepan wajah Lay.  
"Ey….aku kan hanya bercanda, lagi pula pernikahan kita kan sebentar lagi, hanya menunggu beberapa bulan sampai kau lulus. Jadi jika aku menghamilimu sakarang pun tak apa kan?"

Plak  
Lagi, tangan mulus Minseok kembali mendarat.  
"Yak, dasar kakek mesum! Aku heran kenapa aku bisa bertunangan dengan orang mesum macam kau" Minseok berbalik hendak memasuki mobil. Tapi tangan kekar Lay menghentikannya. Lay memeluk Minseok dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Minseok.

"Lay….ini masih di area sekolah!"  
"Apa Lay? Panggil aku dengan panggilan manismu lalu cium aku baru aku akan melepaskanmu dan kita pulang"  
Minseok memutar bola matanya malas. Ya tuhan, mimpi apa Minseok semalan sehingga Lay harus bertingkah seperti ini.

Jika bukan tunangannya maka Minseok akan menendang Lay jauh. Tapi, akhirnya Minseok berbalik memberikan ciuman singkat kemudian berbisik ditelinga Lay.  
"Honey…ayo kita pulang" well itu sukses membuat Lay merinding, dan mungkin…horn?

Minseok langsung meninggalkan Lay yang masih terdiam masuk kedalam mobil. Kemudian disusul oleh lay .

~umin baozi~

Minseok sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Lagi-lagi Lay menganggunya dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sebenarnya Minseok tau, jika Lay sangat manja itu artinya Lay sedang mempunyai masalah. Minseok melanjutkan memasaknya dengan Lay yang masih saja menempel. Setelah masakan matang, minseok mematikan kompornya dan menghela nafas sejenak.

Minseok berbalik dan memberikan ciuman lembut dibibir Lay. Ciuman yang cukup lama, tanpa lumatan, hanya ketenangan. Minseok melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Lay. Ya inilah yang dibutuhkan Lay, seorang istri yang mengerti tentang keadaannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minseok lembut, Lay tidak menjawab. Minseok menghelakan nafasnya dan melepas pelukannya.  
"Ayo kita makan malam dulu, setelah itu ceritakan masalahmu"  
Lay tersenyum pada Minseok dan menyecup kening Minseok. Lay tersenyum,  
"Kajja"

~umin baozi~

Saat ini Lay tengah tertidur dipangkuan Minseok. Yap setelah bercerita tentang masalahnya dia terlelap. Lay akan selalu bercerita tentang masalah dikantornya. Tentu saja, sebagai seorang CEO muda, Lay akan banyak menghadapi masalah. Dan penenangnya hanyalah Minseok. Tidak. Minseok tidak memberikan saran apapun, hanya mendengarkan.

Dan hal terpenting lainnya. Lay tidak bisa tidur jika tidak dipangkuan Minseok. Dan Lay tidak mau makan makanan selain masakan Minseok. Ck benar benar calon suami yang sangat menghargai istri kkkk.

Minseok terus mengelus surai sang tunangan. Merasa bahwa Lay sudah tertidur pulas, Minseok memindahkan kepala Lay ke bantal empuknya sangat perlahan takut jika ia terbangun. Kemudian Minseok beranjak pergi kekamarnya. Yap, Minseok tidak mau sekamar dengan Lay walaupun satu atap. Karena tingkat kemesuman Lay yang sangat tinggi Minseok tidak tau ia akan menjadi seperti apa jika tidur satu ranjang denganya.

_"__Honey bangun!"_ Hanya dengan ucapan itu Lay langsung membuka matanya. Tidak, Lay tidak butuh jam waker, karna jam wakernya adalah Minseok, Minseok dan Minseok. Yah hidupnya harus selalu ada Minseok, ia tak tahu jika tidak ada Minseok dalam hidupnya dirinya akan menjadi seperti apa.

Lay tersenyum dan CUP. Morning kiss pun mendarat.  
"Cepat bangun nanti sarapanmu keburu dingin"  
Dan tak butuh waktu lama Lay langsung terbangun.

Lay sudah siap dengan jasnya. Ia bisa melihat sang tunangan yang tersenyum padanya.  
"Palliwa, kau itu lelet sekali. Kau mau jadi seperti keong peliharaanya sehun ya?"  
"Ya,,,,kau kejam sekali, masa mengatai tunangan tampanmu ini seperti keong, jahat!"  
Oh ya Tuhan, ingatkan Minseok bahwa Lay masih pada mode manjanya.

"Oppa!" Lay tidak menjawab.  
"Lay!" Tidak menjawab lagi.  
"Honey~~"  
"Wae chagia?"  
"Hah, dipanggil seperti itu baru menjawab dasar!" Lay terkekeh.  
"Wae? Wae?" Tanya Lay akhirnya.  
"Aku,,,sepertinya siang ini kau tidak usah menjemputku. Aku ingin pulang sebentar untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo"  
"Jam berapa kau akan pulang?"  
"Mmmm mungkin sekitar jam 9″  
"Aku jemput!" Balas Lay dengan entengnya.  
"Tidak usah"

"Aku jemput! Tidak ada penolakan" Minseok mendesis, dasar tunangannya ini kenapa overprotektif sekali sih.

Lay tengah mengantar Minseok ke sekolah. Setelah sampai Lay segera melesat ke kantor.  
"Eonni!" Teriak seseorang yang sangat familiar oleh Minseok.  
Minseok menoleh.  
"Kyaaaaaa Kyungsooooo"  
Mereka berpelukan, saling melepas rindu. Walaupun satu sekolah, Minseok jarang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Karena Minseok yang sudah mau lulus sehingga ia harus belajar ekstra serta kesibukan lainnya. Selain itu Minseok juga disibukan dengan mengurus Lay sang tunangan. Membuatnya melupakan Kyungsoo adik kesayangannya dan Appanya.

"Eonni,,,kau jahat sekali tidak pernah berkunjung kerumah. Apa yang dilakukan oleh prince Changsa itu? Sehingga kau lupa padaku?" Desis Kyungsoo  
"Yak my baby soo,,,,maafkan eonni mu ini, jangan salahkan Lay. Aku yang tidak mengatur jadwal dengan baik sehingga lupa padamu. Bagaimana Appa?"

"Appa baik-baik saja"  
"Ah begitu kah? Nanti sepulang sekolah Eonni akan kerumah"  
Mata bulat Kyungsoo akhirnya berbinar "aaaah jinja? Asyik ada yang bawa makanan. Eonni belikan aku sepatu baru, baju dan tas. Ah persediaam makanan dirumah juga habis. Oh iya eonni tagihan beberapa tagihan juga belum dibayar"

"Yak kau ingin menguras kantongku?"  
"Bukan kantongmu, tapi kantong tunanganmu. Lagi pula kan membayar tagihan kan kewajibanmu"  
Minseok terdiam " benar juga,tapi membelikanmu barang barukan bukan kewajiban"  
"Hahahaha tak apa eonni sesekali aku ingin menghabiskan uang tunanganmu" Kyungsoo terkikik

Namun, tiba-tiba pandangan Minseok menjadi sendu, _seharusnya memang kau yang menghabiskan uang Lay, seharusnya kau yang ada disamping Lay, bukan aku. Mianhae Kyungsoo._

"Eonni?" Kyungsoo membangunkan Minseok dari lamunannya.  
"A-ani, ah Kyungsoo-ya kau,,,,kenapa dengan pipimu?" Tanya Minseok yang menemukan kejanggalan pada adiknya ini. Terlihat luka lembam di pipi, tidak lebih tepatnya rahang kiri Kyungsoo.

"A-ani. Ini bukan apa-apa" Kyungsoo terkesiap dan mulai bicara gugup. Minseok mencengkram pundak Kyungsoo dan menatapnya tajam.  
"Katakan padaku? Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun padamu? Apa dia memukulmu lagi karna kai?"  
Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya menahan airmata yang sudah menggenang dikelopak matanya.

"Tikus-tikus itu memang perlu diberi pelajaran" Minseok geram, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan teman sekelas Kyungsoo yaitu Baekhyun hanya karna Kyungsoo dekat dengan Kai, seorang kinka sekolah.

"Andwe eonni" Kyungsoo menahan lengan Minseok. "Kumohon jangan!" Kyungsoo menangis.  
Grepp  
"Aku sudah terlalu membiarkan mereka menyakitimu. Biarkan aku melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang kaka. Aku melakukan ini karna aku sayang padamu. Jadi jangan menghalangiku untuk melindungimu" bisiknya dalam pelukan yang begitu erat.

~umin baozi~

Brakk  
Minseok menggebrak meja Baekhyun.  
"Wow, Minseok? Biar kutebak kau pasti kesini karna Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun dengan angkuhnya.  
Plak  
Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus dipipi cantik Baekhyun yang tentu saja membuat Baekhyun sangat terkejut. "Itu untuk Kyungsoo"

Plak  
Lagi, "dan itu untuk dirimu yang sombong dan angkuh sehingga membuatku muak melihatmu"  
Baekhyun geram, dan akhirnya menggebrak meja.

"Beraninya kau menamparku…."  
"Apa? Aku tidak takut dengan kekuasaanmu. Aku tidak takut dengan ayahmu. Kau itu hanya bocah tengil yang berlindung dibawah kekuasaan ayahmu."

Bugh  
Brak  
Sret  
Baekhyun melancarkan pukulannya yang tepat mengenai wajah Minseok. Minseok terjatuh dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun mencengkram kerah kemeja Minseok.  
"Eonni!" Kyungsoo berteriak.  
"Tutup mulut busukmu itu Minseok"  
"Lebih baik memiliki mulut busuk dibandingkan hatimu yang busuk"

Minseok membalikkan keadaan, saat ini Baekhyun tengah berada dalam cengkraman Minseok. Huh ternyata Baekhyun meremehkan Minseok yang notabenenya adalah ketua Club taekwondo.

"Dengar, aku sudah terlalu membiarkanmu bermain. Dan aku sudah muak dengan permainanmu. Sekali lagi kau berani menyentuh Kyungsooku maka aku tidak akan segan untuk menghancurkan seluruh tulangmu. CAMKAN ITU" dengan berakhir sebuah teriakan Minseok melepas cengkraman pada Baekhyun.

Minseok beralih pada Kai saat ini. Sang kinka sekolah.  
Gyut  
Minseok kembali mencengkram kerah kemeje Kai, menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam yang seakan bisa membunuh Kai.  
"Katakan padaku apa kau mencintai Kyungsoo?"

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, "Noona,,,a-apa mak…"  
"KATAKAN PADAKU APA KAU MENCINTAI KYUNGSOO?"

"Ani" Kai menunduk " aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman atau sahabat tidak lebih" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan jawaban Kai. Ternyata cintanya memang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Brak  
Minseok menghempaskan Kai ke kursinya.  
"Jadi mulai sekarang jauhi Kyungsoo" tidak hanya Kai yang terkejut. Kyungsoo pun ikut terkejut.  
"Kau lihat seorang bocah tengil yang bernama Byun Baekhyun" tunjuk Minseok yang dihadiahi deathglare oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tau dia selalu menyakiti Kyungsoo karna kau? Dan jika aku melihat lagi Kyungsoo terluka karna Baekhyun. Maka aku tidak akan segan untuk menyeretmu untuk dihancurkan bersama Byun Baekhyun"

Minseok kemudian menarik Kyungsoo pergi. Sebelum keluar Kyungsoo sempat menatap Kai. Kyungsoo tau jika ada perasaan sedih dimata Kai.

Minseok terus menyeret Kyungsoo menjauh.  
"Eonni!" Panggil Kyungsoo.  
"Kau akan pindah sekolah besok" jawab Minseok tanpa menoleh dan terus menyeret Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik paksa tangannya. Namun Minseok berbalik dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat.  
"Benci aku dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan. Benci aku atas keputusan egoisku. Tapi ketahuilah aku melakukan ini karna ingin melindungimu" Minseok melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tau bahwa setelah ini Baekhyun tidak akan tinggal diam dia akan melakukan banyak hal gila. Tentang Kai, kau tenang saja" Minseok tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, sungguh Kyungsoo bingung dengan eonninya saat ini dan dengan segala tindakannya.

"Tadi hanya sebuah gertakan. Aku tau bahwa ada kebohongan dibalik matanya, dia sama sepertiku yang ingin melindungimu. Aku tau bahwa Kaipun sama cintanya denganmu"  
"Eonni,,," Kyungsoo menatap Minseok dengan linangan air mata. Sungguh eonninya selalu memikirkan tentang dirinya lebih dibandirkan dirinya sendiri, lebih mengenal dirinya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mulai besok, kau tidak usah masuk sekolah. Aku akan mengurus kepindahanmu. Arra!"  
Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu disela tangisannya. Minseok pun memeluknya dengan erat.

~umin baozi~

"Aww" Minseok meringis saat diobati luka lembamnya.  
"Yak eonni lihat luka lembam-mu . Aish bahkan sampai membengkak"  
"Tidak perlu khawatir, kau bahkan pernah merasakan lebih dari yang seperti ini"  
"Aaiiish bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan, bagaimana jika Lay Oppa tau, bisa-bisa aku terkena imbasnya juga"

Plak  
Minseok menepuk jidatnya. Ya Tuhan Minseok lupa jika tunangannya itu sangat protektive. Ada yang salah sedikit dengan Minseok, maka ia akan menggali dan membasmi akar masalah sampai tuntas.  
"Eottohkae?" Rengek Minseok.  
"Tenang eonni,,,,kkkk aku punya segudang akal untuk menyamarkan lembam ini" Minseok tersenyum.  
"Gomawo"  
"Ne Eonni"

"Kyungsoooooo" baiklah itu suara Appanya.  
"Ne Appa" jawab Kyungsoo sambil berlari diikuti oleh Minseok. Kim Ahjushi terkejut saat melihat Minseok.  
"Minseok?" Minseok tersenyum dan menghampiri Appanya.  
"Appa bogoshippo" Minseok memeluk Appanya yang tentu saja dibalas dengan erat.

"Ehem" Kyungsoo berdehem "kalian melupakanku?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"Ya,,,,Uri Kyungsoo bisa ngambek juga eoh?" Jawab Kim ahjushi kemudian mengulurkan satu tangannya memberikan pintu bagi Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam hangatnya pelukan keluarga.  
"Appa merindukan kalian"

Saat ini Minseok dan Kyungsoo telah memasak untuk makan malam.  
"Minseok-ah ada apa dengan pipi lembam-mu tadi?"  
"Tidak ada apa-apa Appa" Minseok tersenyum sambil mengaduk supnya.  
"Hanya pertengkaran saudara saja" Kyungsok melanjutkan ucapan Minseok sambil terkikik.  
"Aigoooo putri tertua Appa walau sudah punya tunangan tetap saja dia anak SMA" ucap Kim ahjushi sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Tak apa, anggap saja sebagai saat terakhir aku menjadi remaja karena sebentar lagi aku kan akan jadi ibu rumah tangga"  
Semua tertawa keras menikmati candaan demi candaan. Yah terkadang kita juga butuh merasakan kebersamaan. Tiada kebersamaan yang lebih indah dari kebersamaan bersama keluarga.

Di sebuah ruangan luas bernuansa abu-abu terlihat seorang namja yang masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dikerjakan. Detik jarum jam menemani heningnya ruangan tersebut. Lay -namja tersebut- melirik jam ditangannya.  
"Ya Tuhan ini sudah jam 9, astaga Minseok pasti marah jika aku terlambat menjemputnya" Lay yang panik segera menelpon Minseok takut-takut ia akan marah. Jika Minseok sudah dalam mode marahnya jangan harap Lay bisa masuk rumah dengan SELAMAT.

"_Yeoboseyo"_ ucap line yang tersambung disebrang sana, Minseok.  
"Minseok, honey maafkan aku. Aku telat menjemputmu ada…"  
"Gwenchana" potong Minseok sebelum Lay menyelesaikan penjelasannya.  
"Kau? Tidak marah?" Tanya Lay hati-hati.  
Terdengar Minseok terkekeh "Lay aku tau kau sibuk, lagi pula aku kan sudah bilang tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Oh iya kau sudah makan malam?"

Lay tersenyum "belum"  
"Mau kusiapkan makanan atau kau mau makan diluar?" Tanya Minseok perhatian.  
"Tentu saja kau harus menyiapkannya. Kau lupa suamimu ini tidak bisa makan selain masakanmu"  
Minseok terkekeh lagi, Lay ini benar-benar.  
"Baiklah, jangan terlalu malam pulangnya. Aku takut kau sakit" sekarang Lay yang terkekeh, calon istrinya, ani, istrinya ini sangat perhatian padanya. Hah beruntungnya Lay mendapatkan Minseok.  
"Saranghae Minseok" bisik Lay melalui saluran telponnya.  
"Nado" dan Line pun terputus

"Nuguya oenni?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan piring piring kotornya.  
"Kakak iparmu"  
"Oh lay oppa. Kenapa dengannya oenni?"  
"Dia bilang dia tidak bisa menjemputku karna pekerjannya yang masih menumpuk" saat ini Minseok sedang mengemas makanan yang baru saja ia buat untuk Lay.

"Bagaimana kabar Lay?" Tanya Kim ahjushi yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darj mana sehingga membuat Minseok terkejut.  
"Appa! Kau mengagetkanku saja. Lay baik-baik saja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia mendapat banyak masalah"  
"Apa kau selalu mendengarkan keluhannya?" Minseok mengangguk mantap.  
"Bagus! Kau harus selalu menemaninya jika ia sedang mempunyai masalah"

Minseok sudah siap dengan makanannya untuk Lay, lalu segera berpamitan untuk pulang.  
"Appa aku akan pulang ke apartement"  
"Kemarilah! Berikan Appa pelukan dan ciuman" Minseok terkekeh namun tetap memeluk dan memberikan ciuman pada Appanya.  
"Lalu kau tidak memelukku eonni?"  
"Hah? Untuk apa memelukmu? Kitakan sering ketemu disekolah?"  
"Eonni kau lupa kalau kau akan memindahkanku"

Plak  
Minseok memukul jidatnya, bagaimana dia lupa dengan keputusan sepihaknya?  
"Ah iya maafkan soal itu"  
Akhirnya Minseok pun memberikan pelukan hangat untuk dongsaeng tercintanya.

Sejujurnya Minseok tidak benar-benar berniat untuk memindahka Kyungsoo. Dia hanya akan menyelesaikan masalahnya terlebih dahulu bersama Bakhyun baru Kyungsoo akan disekolahkan kembali.

Minseok berjalan menyusuri malam. Hari ini udara cukup dingin. Sebenarnya rumah dengan Apartement milik Minseok dan Lay tidak begitu jauh hanya beberapa kilo meter. Tapi karena kesibukannya dan Lay, membuat mereka jarang berkunjung baik kerumah orang tua Lay ataupun Minseok.

Minseok memandang bungkusan makanan yang ia buat untuk Lay. Kebiasaan Lay yang tidak mau makan makanan selain masakan Minseok membuat Minseok merasa bahagia dan dihargai. Saat ini Minseok tengah berada didalam bis. Ah sebentar lagi sampai. Dan Minseok bersiap untuk turun.

Tit tit tit  
Minseok memasukkan kode apartemennya. Sepi sepertinya Lay belum pulang. Minseok mulai menghangatkan makanannya lalu menyiapkan beberapa di meja. Karna rasa kantuk yang menyerang, akhirnya Minseok pun terlelap dimeja makan.

~umin baozi~

Lay baru saja tiba di pintu apartemennya. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 12. Lay menghela nafasnya, hari ini dia pulang sangat larut. Pasti Minseok sudah menunggunya lama. Lay mulai memasukan kode apartemennya dan membuka pintunya perlahan taku menganggu Minseok yang sudah tidur, mungkin.

Lay tersenyum saat benar-benar mendapati Minseok yang tertidur dimeja makan. Ya Tuhan, dia pasti tertidur saat menungguku, batin Lay.

Lay Pov

Aku tersenyum saat mendapati Minseok tertidur di ruang makan. Aku meletakkan tas dan jasku dikursi dengan sangat perlahan, dan menarik kursi disamping Minseok dangan perlahan pula.

Kutelusuri setiap inchi wajahnya yang tertidur, ya Tuhan betapa cantik bidadari dihadapanku ini. Kusentuh wajahnya dengan jemariku, merasakan halusnya kulit wajahnya, ah bidadariku.

Pandanganku beralih pada bibir mungilnya, ingin rasanya kukecup bibir itu. Tanpa rasa ragu ku kecup bibir manis itu. Seperti tak terganggu, aku mulai memberikan lumatan kecil, hahaha dia sama sekali tak terganggu.

Kemudian terdengar lenguhan saat aku menghisap bibirnya. Sepertinya bidadariku sudah bangun.  
"Lay" ia mengusap matanya lucu. Kemudian tersenyum padaku.  
"Kau sudah pulang? Apakah sudah dari tadi? Kenapa tidak langsung membangunkanku?" Tanyany bertubi tubi.

"Kau ini bertanyalah satu-satu. Jangan membuatku pusing harus menjawab yang mana dulu" kemudian dia terkekeh geli.  
"Baiklah, kau baru pulang?"  
Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.  
"Apa sudah dari tadi"  
"Tidak mungkin sekitar 15 menit lalu"  
"Kenapa tidak langsung membangunkanku?"  
"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, kau pasti lelah menungguku bahkan sampai tertidur disini"

Lagi ia tersenyum sangat manis, ah semakin membuatku meleleh.  
Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipiku. Ibu jarinya bermain mengusap pipiku, hangat.  
"Jika hanya menunggumu itu tak akan membuatku lelah. Yang lelah itu pasti kau. Sampai pulang selarut ini. Apa kau mau mandi hmm? Aku akan siapkan air hangat"  
Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.  
Ia kemudian mengambil tas dan jasku lalu beranjak menuju kamarku untuk menyediakan air hangat. Aku sungguh mengidamkan istri sepertinya. Menyambutku ketika pulang, menungguku bahkan sampai tertidur. Menyiapkan sarapan, membawakan makan siang, menyiapkan makan malam. Melayaniku dengan baik, menjadi wadahku untuk berbagi.

Ah benar-benar sempurna. Aku memasuki kamarku, membuka kemejaku dan mengganti bajuku dengan bathrobe. Aku memasuki kamar mandi dan menemukan Minseok tengah selesai menyiapkan air hangat. Kupeluk dirinya dari belakang membuat dia berjingkat kaget.  
"Lay~ kenapa sih kau selalu mengagetkanku. Kau mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung ya"  
"Tidak! Yang aku mau adalah membuat anak denganmu" ucapku seduktif. Ia memukul tangan ku pelan.  
"Dasar penggombal mesum, sudah sana mandi. Aku akan menghangatkan makan malam untukmu" dia melepaskan tanganku secara paksa. Namun aku yang cerdik nan mesum ini menarik tangannya dan memberikan ciuman sebelum mandiku.

"LAY" dia berteriak sambil memukulku keras saat aku melepaskan ciumanku.  
"Kau ini aisssh, cepat mandi sana. Lama-lama aku disini bisa-bisa aku….hiiiii" ia berlari ketakutan saat melihat seringaiku. Aku tertawa dan akhirnya menutup pintu dan menjalankan ritual mandiku.

Lay pov end

Lay keluar dengan menggunakan celana panjang dan kaos hitam lengan panjang yang kebesaran. Dan Minseok pun sudah siap dengan masakannya.

Lay menarik kursi untuk duduk, disana sudah tersiap satu mangkuk nasi dan berbagai lauk yang belum pernah Lay lihat. Sepertinya menu baru.

"Kau yang memasak?"  
"Tentu saja. Apa kelihatan aneh?"  
"Tidak. Hanya saja kau sepertinya belum pernah memasakkan ini untukku" jawab Lay sambil memperhatikan lauk yang ada diatas meja.

"Iya, itu karna makanan ini adalah makanan kesukaanku, Kyungsoo dan ayah saja. Aku tidak pernah memasakkan ini untuk yang lain"  
Lay hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai melahap makan malamnya.

Setelah makan malam, seperti biasa Lay akan bercerita tentang harinya. Lalu tidur dipangkuan Minseok. Minseok bersenandung sambil mengusap surai coklat milik Lay karena Lay bilang ia tidak bisa tidur.

Lay terus memperhatikan wajah Minseok yang sedang bersenandung. Tidak terlalu bagus memang tapi cukup menenangkan. Alis Lay menyatu saat menemukan kejanggalan diwajah Minseok.

Lay bangun dengan tiba-tiba membuat Minseok yang sedang bersenandung berhenti. Jemari Lay mencoba mengusap pipi Minseok dan kemudian beralih mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang dibasahi lalu mengusapkannya dipipi Minseok cukup keras sehingga membuat Minseok mengaduh kesakitan.

Lay terdiam saat mendapati luka lembam di pipi Minseok.  
"Apa ini? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Lay marah.  
"Lay…"  
"Siapa yang berani menyentuhmu bahkan sampai melukaimu?" Perkataan Minseok terpotong oleh Lay yang masih dalam mode marahnya.  
"Lay dengarkan aku! Aku….baru saja berkelahi"  
"Apa?" Lay terkejut bukan main saat mendengar Minseok berkelahi. Baiklah Lay tau bahwa Minseok adalah ketua Club Taekwondo tapi apakah Minseok sering berkelahi seperti ini.

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda bukan?"  
Minseok menggeleng "dengarkan aku!" Ucap Minseok membuat Lay berhenti berkomentar.  
"Aku terlibat perkelahian dengan junior disekolahku. Aku melihat Kyungsoo mempunyai luka lembam yang sama denganku di pipinya. Aku yang mengetahui permasalahnnya membuat perhitungan dengan anak yang telah membuatnya seperti itu lalu kami terlibat perkelahian.

Tidak hanya aku yang luka seperti ini. Ia pun sama. Kau tau bahkan aku lho yang pertama memukulnya" Minseok tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana.

Lay tersenyum dan memeluk Minseok.  
"Jangan seperti itu lagi ne. Aku tau kau mampu bela diri tapi jika terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana? Aku tidak mau. Jika kau mengalami suatu yang buruk maka aku tak akan segan untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya"

Minseok mengangguk dalam pelukannya.  
"Jja. Tidurlah. Ini sudah larut. Aku tak mau kau sakit karna kurang tidur" Minseok menepuk pahanya agar Lay tidur dipangkuannya. Lay menenggelamkan kepalanya diperut Minseok dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dipinggang Minseok. Tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari Lay. Kemudian Minseok memindahkan kepala Lay dan bernjak pergi.

TBC  
Tadaaaaaa  
Wkwkwkwk gaje ya?  
Hah pasti gaje, ya sudah tak apa mohon reviewnya ya jelek ataupun bagus.

Thank's


	2. Chapter 2

I Love The Way You Lay Part 2

Cast : Zhang Yixing/ Lay  
Kim Minseok  
Kim Kyungsoo  
Byun Baekhyun  
Support Cast: EXO member  
Pairing : Laymin/Xiulay

Genre : Romance / Hurt  
Rate : T

WARNING! GS for Minseok, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun.

Italic : untuk perkataan hati atau flashback.

AWAS TYPO BERTEBARAN!#teriak

.

.  
Happy Reading

.

Umin Baozi  
FLASHBACK ON

Seorang gadis kecil yang baru duduk di kelas 3 sd sedang termenung asik memandang ke luar jendela kelasnya. Mengabaikan jam makan siangnya hanya untuk memandang seseorang di balik jendela. Senyumnya tak pernah lepas dilengkapi dengan rona merah dipipi chubbynya. Kim Minseok, sedang menatap namja bernama Zhang Yixing. Seorang namja china yang sudah satu tahun ini pindah ke korea karena ayahnya yang harus pindah tugas di korea untuk proyek pendek.

Namja tersebut sedang sibuk bermain sepak bola bersama sahabatnya Xi Luhan. Entah sejak kapan Minseok mempunyai kebiasaan memandang namja dengan cara seperti ini.

"Eonni?" Suara kecil seorang bocah membuyarkan Minseok. Seorang bocah yang lebih kecil dari Minseok dengan mata lebarnya memandang Minseok bingung.  
"Kyungsoo ya, kau mengagetkanku saja. Kenapa kau kemari? Kau tidak makan siang?"  
"Eonni sedang memandang Oppa itu lagi" bukannya menjawab, dengan polosnya Kyungsoo malah membuka kartu Minseok. Dan secara otomatis membuat Minseok gugup dan rona diwajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kyungsoo ya, kau bicara apa?"  
"Eonni jangan bohong padaku, eonni sukakan pada namja cina itu?" Lagi, sepertinya Kyungsoo sangat mahir dalam membuka kartu Minseok. Minseok menunduk dalam, antara malu dan sedih?  
"Kyungsoo ya, kau tau?"  
"Apa eonni?"  
"Eonni memang menyukainya, tapi sayangnya dia akan pergi satu minggu lagi"

~umin Baozi~

Kyungsoo berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah dengan senyum dan secarik kertas ditangannya. Hari ini ia mendapat nilai A untuk pelajaran matematika, dan yang pertamakali harus tau tentang ini adalah Minseok, sang eonni tercinta.

Duk  
Sayangnya saat melewati lapangan bola, sebuah bola mendarat dengan indahnya ke kepala Kyungsoo. Beruntung tidak keras sehingga tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Gwenchana yo?" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan seseorang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay, pujaan hati sang eonni.

Apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah mereka saling memandang namun berbeda arti. Kyungsoo terkejut, sedangkan Lay terpesona oleh mata bulat Kyungsoo. Mata indah yang menurut Lay sangat mengagumkan.

"Gwenchana yo?" Tanya Lay setelah tersadar dari terpesonanya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lucu sebagai jawaban.  
"Siapa namamu adik kecil?" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab  
"Kim Minseok"  
"Kim Minseok?" Lagi Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lucu sebagai jawaban membuat Lay gemas ingin mencubit pipinya.  
"Nah, Minseok pakai ini ne" Lay memakaikan sebuah gelas dari kulit yang bertuliskan namanya.  
"Oppa ini…?"  
"Pakailah ini, dan tunggulah aku sampai dewasa dan sukses,setelah itu aku akan datang untuk menikahimu" dan Kyungsoo sangat terkejut, saat Lay mencium bibirnya sekilas. Tidak, bukan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Melainkan seorang gadis kecil yang menangis sambil tersenyum padanya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi, memberikan sinar hangatnya pada makhluk bumi.

Tek tek  
Minseok, dengan apron pink kesayangannya sibuk berkutat dengan bahan makanan. Membuat sarapan untuknya juga untuk Lay.

"Omo!" Minseok terkejut saat Lay memeluknya dari belakang. Hal yang sangat langka terjadi, seorang Lay mau bangun sendiri tanpa dibangunkan oleh Minseok.  
"Lay? Kau sudah bangun?"  
Lay mengangguk lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Minseok.  
"Tumben, kau sedang tidak kesurupan kan Lay?"

Tek  
Minseok mematikan kompor.  
"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihatmu memasak"  
"Hah? Alasan apa itu? Bukannya kau sering melihatku memasak? Minggir" Minseok menyikut Lay untuk menyingkir.  
"Tapikan jarang" Lay mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"Duduklah. Sarapan sudah siap"  
Lay tersenyum, lalu segera duduk manis di kursi makan.

Minseok baru akan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya seketika berhenti saat melihat Lay hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum bukannya makan.  
"Kau tidak makan?" Dan Lay hanya memberikan isyarat dengan membuka mulutnya 'suapi aku' seperti itulah.

"Lay kau sakit?" Lay hanya menggeleng sambil tetap menampilkan senyumnya.  
"Baiklah, kemari" Minseok menyuruh Lay untuk duduk disampingnya dan mulai menyuapi Lay yang dalam mode 'manja'.

Lay memberhentikan mobilnya didepan gerbang sekolah Monseok. Minseok terkejut saat Lay melepas sabuknya dan menciumnya begitu dalam.

"Lay?" Minseok mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat Lay melepaskan ciumannya.  
"Siang ini aku akan menjemputmu. Dan aku berharap tidak menemukan luka lembam seperti ini lagi. Jika aku kembali menemukanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, akan aku pastikan bahwa yang melakukan ini tidak akan hidup tenang. Arra?" Tatapan Lay berubah menjadi tajam, membuat Minseok seketika merinding lalu mengangguk takut.

"Minseok!" Seseorang memanggil Minseok setelah Minseok turun dari mobil.  
"Taehyun-ssi?"  
"Waaaah kau diantar sang suami lagi ya" dengan wajah tanpa dosanya Taehyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut yang tentu saja dihadiahi sebuah deathglare mematikan oleh Minseok.

"Hehe bercanda, mianhae! Sudah ayo kita langsung kekelas aku ingin mencontek tugas"  
"Mwo? Lagi? Andwae! Aku tidak mau"  
"Haa kenapa? Aaah~ ayolah berikan aku contekan ne? Ne?" Oh ya Tuhan ingatkan Minseok untuk membunuh seluruh Aegyo didunia ini. Rasanya ia ingin muntah saat melihat Taehyun melakukannya.  
"Ne…ne sudah hentikan aegyomu itu menjijikan tau!"  
"Ish kau jahat sekali. Aku kan manis saat beraegyo" kembali Taehyun melakukan aegyonya untuk menekankan bahwa dia lucu saat beraegyo.  
"Ish sudah hentikan, kalau kau terus melakukannya aku tidak akan memberikan contekan padamu" Minseok menutup wajah Taehyun dengan tangannya agar tidak mual sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Taehyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memandangnya dari kejauhan, Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dengan siapa yang mengantar Minseok. Namun mendengar kata 'suami' Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Ia baru sadar bahwa Minseok datang kesekolah selalu diantar oleh seseorang.

Baekhyum tak tau apakah itu pacarnya Minseok atau….suami? Namun sedetik kemudian seringai muncul di bibirnya.  
"Aku rasa aku harus mencari tau. Mungkin bisa menjadi hal yang menarik" lalu ia melenggang pergi menuju kelasnya.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat Luhan akan mendekati Minseok, membuat Baekhyun memilih untuk bersembunyi.

"Omo! Astaga Luhan kau mengagetkanku saja" desis Minseok saat mendapati sosok Luhan setelah menutup pintu lokernya.  
"Pagi my Baby Minseok" sapa Luhan begitu manis.  
"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Lagi pula, astaga bisakah satu hari saja kau tidak membuat jantungku hampir melompat. Kau ingin aku mati muda ya?"  
Luhan hanya meringis menampilkan gigi putihnya pada Minseok, mangacuhkan bahwa sang baozi temannya sedang marah.

"Sudah aku mau kekelas dulu. Lama-lama denganmu aku bisa sakit jantung" Minseok melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menatapnya tanpa berniat mengejarnya.

_Kau semakin jauh Minseok. Tapi aku tak bisa mengejarmu. Kau tau hatiku sakit saat mendengar kau bertunangan. Hatiku sakit saat melihat ia menciummu. Tapi terlambat aku sudah tak bisa memilikimu, karna kepengecutanku. Biarkan aku terus disisimu walau tak memilikimu. Kumohon._

Hati Luhan terus menjerit, meneriaki kesakitannya.

Di belakang sana, Baekhyun memandang Luhan. Ingin rasanya sebutan 'Baby' itu ditunjukkan untuknya. Baekhyun benci saat Luhan terus memandang Minseok walau tau Minseok tak akan membalas untuk memandangnya. Baekhyun benci saat Luhan mencintai Minseok walau tau cinta itu tak terbalaskan.

Tak bisakah hatinya terbuka dan melihat bahwa ada orang lain yang lebih mencintanya. Lebih menginginkannya. Tapi Baekhyun sadar, dirinya belum pantas bersanding dengan Luhan. Katakanlah bahwa Baekhyun adalah primadona sekolah. Namun, cinta yang ia dapatkan dari orang lain hanya sebatas karena harta, bukan ketulusan.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi kekelasnya.

~umin baozi~

Minseok berjalan tergesa-gesa. Pasalnya ia lupa hari ini harus mengurus cuti bagi Kyungsoo. Ia tak pernah berniat untuk memindahkan Kyungsoo. Hanya akan mengamankannya sementara waktu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun seperti sedang menelpon seseorang.

Minseok Pov

Aku menghentika langkahku saat melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang berbicara melalui seluler.

"Mom i don't need your gift. I just need you to be here, please. Oh my god, mom this is about my birthday. You've lied to me for a thousand times"

Lalu aku melihat air mata itu tak pernah berhenti mengucur. Baekhyun terlihat begitu kecewa, sedih, kacau, dan kesepian.  
Aku tau semua yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah untuk mendapatkan sebuah perhatian tulus, bukan karena uang.

Aku berniat untuk mendekatinya, namun kuurungkan niatku, melihat situasi yang tidak begitu baik. Aku ingin, sangat ingin memeluknya. Memberikan apa yang ia harapkan sebenarnya. Sebuah kasih sayang. Tapi belum, ini belum saatnya. Aku akan melakukannya saat waktunya sudah tiba.

Minseok Pov End

~umin baozi~

Tek tek  
Seorang gadis dengan celemek berwarna kuningnya sibuk berkutat dengan piring-piring kotor, Kyungsoo. Ditemani alunan musik jazz, membuat suasana tidak begitu hening hanya dentingan piring. Sesekali mulutnya akan bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik.

Kyungsoo melepas celemeknya saat mendengar ada yang memencet bel rumahnya.

"Siapa yang bertamu jam segini. Tumben sekali" gumam Kyungsoo sambil berlari menuju pintu rumahnya.  
"Nugu,,," nafas Kyungsoo tercekat saat mengetahui tamu yang datang pagi-pagi.  
"K-kai?" Kai, tamu yang berkunjung tersenyum tipis pada Kyungsoo.  
"Anyeong"

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk ditaman didekat rumah Kyungsoo. Menikmati es krim yang mulai cair ditangan mereka. Bukan mereka, tapi Kyungsoo. Berbeda dengan Kai yang langsung melahap eskrimnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam memandang es krimnya yang mulai mencair.

"Kau tidak memakannya?" Pertanyaan Kai berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.  
"A-ah mianhae,,,aku,,,," belum selesai Kyungsoo berbicara. Kai melahap es krim milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut saat Kai menciumnya dan mendorong es krim yang ada di mulutnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

"K-kai?" Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat Kai melepaskan ciuman es krim itu.  
"Es krimnya manis, tapi lebih manis bibirmu. Kau mau menghabiskan sendiri es krimnya atau aku akan menyuapimu dengan cara seperti tadi?" Kai mengerlingkan matanya sambil tersenyum nakal. Kyungsoo spontan langsung memasukkan es krim ke mulutnya. Bagaimanapun ciuman tadi tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Kyungie?" Kyungsoo kembali terkejut saat Kai memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kyungie'. Biasanya panggilan itu hanya dipakai oleh eonninya saja, Minseok.

"N-ne?" Jawab Kyungsoo ragu.  
"Aku,,,,kau jangan salah paham atas apa yang terjadi kemarin. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Baekhyun. Dekat pun tidak. Aku tau aku populer tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya"  
"Kau percaya diri sekali?" Gumam Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang masih menempel di atas es krim, membuat siapa saja ingin mengecupnya.

Dan itu akan dijadikan kenyataan oleh Kai. Buktinya adalah saat ini ia tengah kembali mencium Kyungsoo. Kemudian memeluknya begitu hangat.  
_Saranghae_ bisik Kai yang membuat sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo menghangat, merasakan getaran aneh, seperti sesuatu yang menggelitik diperutnya. Apakah seperti ini rasanya ketika cinta kita terbalaskan?

~umin baozi~

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia bersandar dibelakang pintu sambil memandang sebuah cincin melingkar ditangannya.

_"Pakailah ini. Dengan cincin ini menandakan bahwa kau adalah milikku. Dengan cincin ini kau sudah terikat denganku. Tunggulah aku sampai aku sukses nanti. Dan aku akan datang membawakan sebuah cincin berlian yang akan mengikat kita selamanya. Aku akan datang untuk menikahimu"_

"Menikah?" Kyungsoo bergumam. Sejenak ia berfikir, ia merasa bahwa ia pernah mendengar kata yang hampir mirip.

_"Pakailah ini, dan tunggulah aku sampai dewasa dan sukses,setelah itu aku akan datang untuk menikahimu"_

Kyungsoo memandang pergelangan tangannya yang dulu pernah mengenakan sesuatu yang mengikatnya. Sebuah gelang.  
"Lay oppa" Kyungsoo bergumam lagi.

_"Eonni pakailah ini" Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebuah gelang bertuliskan nama._  
_"Ige mwoya?" Tanya Minseok heran. Kyungsoo menatap Minseok dengan pandangan begitu bersalah._  
_"Eonni. Aku tau kau sangat mencintainya bukan? Aku tau eonni pasti marah padaku saat Lay oppa menciumku. Karena aku melihat eonni menangis"_  
_"A-apa? B-bukan seperti itu…"_  
_"Kumohon eonni berbohonglah demi aku"_  
_"Eh?"_  
_"Saat oppa itu menanyakan siapa namaku, aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai…._

"Kim Minseok" gumam Kyungsoo.  
"Eonni,,,,Mianhaeyo"

To Be Continue

Taraaaaaa yap ini lah isi dari chap 2.  
Di chap ini aku menyedikitkan laymin scanenya biar alurnya gak monoton. Mungkin di next chapnya akan ada banyak cobaan bagi Laymin. So jangan bosan ya baca ff ini.

Review juseyo ^^

Big Thank to

Minnie163, Deerbaozi, Fevy, , Wuziper and All Viewer maaf tidak bias nyebutin semua.

Reply For Review

Fevy : makasih kk buat pujiannya

Teleporters01 : Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo itu yoeja, maaf gak kasih keterangan. Yang suka ama Kyungsoo itu jongin. Beluuum, makanya ikuti ceritanya aja.

Romanofgriffin : iya ini sudah dibikin ^^

Genieaaa : ok ini sudah dibikin

Elfishminxiu : makasih kk buat sarannya. Karena masih author baru jadi masih sering berantakan tulisannya. Mungkin yang disini juga. Tapi nanti saya coba perbaiki. Gomapta ^^

oongyeos960111seok : makasih kk buat semangatnya. Bias, ini sudah lanjut.

Minnie163 : Siap#hormat Grak ^^


End file.
